Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation estimating method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the heat dissipation estimating method of a heat sink unit.
Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, versatile electronic devices have been necessary to people, such as computers, mobile phones and panels. There are usually heat dissipation modules designed in the electronic devices because of highly dense logic circuits or memories thereof, and the heat dissipation modules can be classified into fan-type and non-fan type. The non-fan type heat dissipation modules would be necessary to be utilized under some specific circumstances, such as in factories, kitchens, hospitals and clean rooms. Because of the limited size of the electronic devices, it is important to estimate that hove large dissipation area is enough for dissipating, and evaluate how to optimize the design of the heat dissipation modules.
Generally, simulation software is utilized to construct three-dimensional structures of the dissipation modules and simulate the heat dissipation of the three-dimensional structures during the designing of the dissipation modules at the preset time. However, this kind of manner can only repeatedly modify the three-dimensional structures of the dissipation modules to estimate the total heat dissipated by the dissipation modules, and it will cost a lot of time and human resources.